


Wilbraham Estate Disposals Committee

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [75]
Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>By the time my twenty-first birthday rolled around he was married...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilbraham Estate Disposals Committee

By the time my twenty-first birthday rolled around he was married, to Harriet Vane of all people, and I didn't know whether to be jealous or awed when he asked if he might bring her along too. I laughed at myself for wanting to say no, and said yes, and I'm glad. He's as nice as ever he was, but with her he's something more, the way Dad was when Mum was in the room. A wealthy spinsterhood is fine and well, but someday I'd like to find someone whose hand fits into mine the way his fits into hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/163795.html>


End file.
